


I'm Addicted

by Mattlovespace



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Depression, Drugabuse, Drugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, MysticMessenger, Other, Saeyoungchoi, firstfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattlovespace/pseuds/Mattlovespace
Summary: After you and Saeyoung broke up 5 months ago you are left to deal with your broken heart. You didn't care about yourself much after that and you found yourself becoming addicted drugs and getting high almost every weekend. All you want is to forget the pain in your chest. How will you get out of this horrible circle of drug abuse? You don't know nor do you care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfic i hope you guys like it! I got the idea of this fanfic from a dream and i really wanted to keep the story going i hope you enjoy the little series i have plan!

 

You blinked staring at the ceiling. What time was it? How did you end up in the bathtub, again? "Must have doze off again." You mumbled as you sat up straight. You could feel tears trickle down your cheeks slowly. "Huh... must have been crying" but at this point you weren't even surprised. This had become a habit of yours after you'd wake up from your high. You were so doped up sometimes that you would forget your name and black out. Later on you'd wake up in your tiny apartment in a cold sweat. Sometimes there'd vomit on the floor and you'd still feel sick to your stomach. On other rare occurrences, you'd wake up in a dope house or a stranger's home maybe even the streets. You were surprised you hadn't gotten hurt at this point but when your high you tend not to even care were you where or even what you were doing.

 

 

 

You sighed to yourself. Five months ago you wouldn't even dream of touching or being in the same room with any type of drug but five months ago you were another person. A much happier person. You felt a sudden pain in your chest. You now started to gag, feeling even worse than before. You bolt to the toilet lifting the toilet seat up and throwing up. Tears began to pour again. You let out a broken chuckle "Here I go again, sobbing over that idiot." It had begun five months ago when you began to feel this way. Five months ago you were in love with the secret agent. The one and only infamous seven zero seven. His real name being Saeyoung, he only shared that with you and the other RFA members. He was the goofy and lovable Seven you all knew. He was a genius when it came to technology yet the way he acted in front of others, he would make a fool of himself. To you he was the handsome, loving, and caring Saeyoung. You loved him so much. He was the one for you. You had the same sense of humor and understood each other well. He was your world. He left an imprint on your soul. All the things made your soul feel so alive, more than ever. Upon remembering that all you realized that he didn't mean those things. That he loved you. That he cared for you. You felt lied to. You felt that feeling, that awful wretched feeing in your chest again. Closing your eyes, causing more fresh tears to fall down your face, you replayed the memory that you've played thousands of times in your head once more.

                                ~o0o~

It was a normal day, Saeyoung had work to do so he'd be visiting you later. You set out to clean your tiny apartment, which you haven't done for a while and didn't plan to anytime soon. Cleaning took you the whole day and you were almost done as well. You just had some dishes to finish and you were free to lay on the couch and wait for Saeyoung to show up. You took off the promise ring Saeyoung had gotten you a while back so you wouldn't have it end up in the pipes when suddenly your phone goes off. This caused you to drop your ring and it rolled under the couch "great" you sighed answering the phone call without checking the caller ID because you were pretty sure you know who it was.

 

 

"Hello! You have reached the amazing cleaning service. We are currently busy with a client right now but might be able to make an exception just for you." You got down onto your knees to look for your ring while you waited for Saeyoung usual playful response. You decided not to thought because he didn't respond fast enough and kept going "So lovely client what do you have to offe-"

 

 

 

"Please ___, now isn't the time. I need to tell you something I'm outside right now." You chuckled nervously

 

 

 

"H-Hey what's with the tone Mister?" Silence. "S-Saeyoung did something happen?" Once more silence but you swear you heard him swallow. "O-ok?" You nervously chuckled again. You had stop looking for your ring and were sitting on the floor. "Saeyoung I don't know what's up but your making me nervous did something happen?" You stood up "I-I'll come out to see yo-"

 

 

 

"N-NO wait just... Just...god wait." At this point you were 100% sure something was up since he sounded so out of it like he was afraid to speak. Just a moment ago he sounded like his old cold self and now he was choking on his words. Finally he took a deep breath which snapped you out of your thoughts and you eagerly waited for him to speak. "We need to break up" You blinked as you tried to process what he just said to you. He sounded so cold about it. It was so unlike him. He said it once more in a way that made it sound like he was agreeing with what he had just said.

 

 

 

"W-wh- Saeyoung s-stop joking around" Speed walking to the front door of the apartment, you swing it open looking for him hoping to see him grinning or anything at all really but once your eyes landed on him you saw nothing but a cold expression his eyes looking right at you.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry..." He turned away saying nothing else he was so silent. You wanted to yell at him scream at him even but you couldn't speak, you couldn't even move, all you could do was watch him. You finally found it in you to speck but it was more of a broken whisper

 

 

 

"Why?" He just left without explaining anything. Before you knew it you were running after him. Down the stairs you ran while your mind started to look for answers. Had you done something wrong? Everything was fine just yesterday! Sure you guys would fight but what couple didn't? By the time you got to him he was already in his car "D-DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" You screamed so loud that you even surprised yourself. "What do you mean it's over? Y-you can't just end it like that. L-Let's talk, we can fix this. Whatever I did wrong we can fix." He didn't answer. He wasn't even looking at you, his eyes were just closed. "Saeyoung...please at least look at me!" And with that he turned towards you. His amber eyes that once looked at you with so much love were now cold and bitter.

 

 

 

"There's nothing to fix." His words hit you like a train and suddenly you broke.

 

 

 

"W-what..." You fought back the sobs you just wanted to yell and scream but all you could do was cover your mouth with your hand so he wouldn't hear your chocked sobs "W-We been through so much! I-I..you said that.." Your voice began to break. "You said...Y-You said…f-fuck Saeyoung....you said I saved you and you break it off like this…j-just tell me WHY!" You wanted to say more but at this point you were sobbing too much to even talk. You waited for anything really. You couldn't understand what would lead him to end the relationship. He had told you how much he loved you. How he would die for you. How he would give anything for you, but an "I'm sorry" was all you got. You fell to your knees sobbing, hands pulling on your hair so hard you were sure you pulled some of it out. Just as you thought you couldn't feel any worse, you heard Saeyoung start his car. As if the situation didn't fully hit you before, it sure as hell hit you fully now. He was leaving you, Saeyoung was leaving and he wasn't coming back. All you could do was hear him drive away as he left you there a sobbing mess and heart broken. Saeyoung Choi the one you loved so much had just broken your heart and the idea made you sick. Wait... Your really did feel sick, oh god! As you threw up all you could think was what did i do wrong.


	2. Secrets

Wiping away your tear you start to step out of the tub that you had randomly woken up in, careful not to fall over any of the clothes lying on the floor your feet finally touch the floor.

Wiping away the snot along with some fresh tears you head out of the bathroom, god you sure we're a mess after that daydream, looking around you came face to face with your messy living room, you had clothes and dishes everywhere. You usually had the living room clean in cause one of the RFA members wanted to come over, mostly to check on you after you and Saeyouong broke up, your room, on the other hand, was a mess and you didn't plan on changing that I mean who's going to go in there anyways.

Looking out the window to check what time of day it was you walk into the kitchen so you could find something to eat, god you were hungry when's the last time you had anything to eat, opening the fridge you look for some food but find nothing and you aren't in a  mood to cook anything after all that crying.

Sighing you close the moving door and find some leftover cookies, popping one into your mouth you head out of the kitchen ' _ok I sure really check the time now'_ you thought as you search for your phone, you always have a habit of losing it when high.

Suddenly you hear a familiar ring coming from somewhere in the mess you called a living room. You hurry over to find it, looking at everything you came across which was causing more of a mess, you should clean up after you this. Finally, you find it and just as you were about to press the green button to answer when the screen turns black and you let out a sigh of frustration who was even calling you?

Unlocking your phone you find that you have 15 miss calls 6 from Yoosung and the rest from the RFA members, glancing at the time you find that it's 3:30 in the afternoon. Why would Yoosung want to get in touch with you so badly? That's when you saw it,

"Wait...does that say...SUNDAY!" rubbing your eyes you check the phone again to see it indeed says Sunday. How could this be! You had gotten high on Friday night so this had to mean you were out for a full day

"Ok that's...that's a new one" no wonder Yoosung tried getting in touch with you so much, you had told your dealer you wanted something stronger but damn... this was too much. Putting your hand through your messy hair you call Yoosung as you started cleaning up the mess in your living room.

The phone didn't ring more than once before he picked up ' _he must be really worried'_ you thought "Thank God! Why haven't you been picking up! I was worried that you might of ... W-well that doesn't matter right now what matters is that you're ok" you chucked a little.

Yoosung was the only RFA member who knew about your dirty little secret, he had caught you at the worst time as well, you were trying out something stronger LSD to be precise.

The reasons behind this was because weed, your normal drug of choice, wasn't helping the aching pain in your chest disappear. You were injecting it when he had walked in and you had missed your vain for the 3rd time so he was greeted with your bruised and bleeding arm.

He took care of you after that and honestly when he had caught you he was so sure he would go to the other members, but when you explain everything he said he'd keep it between you two as long as you didn't try anything stronger than weed ever again.

The reason behind his choose was because he had seen what you were doing before you picked up this horrible habit. He knew you were hurting yourself, putting yourself in dangers situations almost every weekend, having mysterious bruising on your arms and legs, some from the dangers situations you had put yourself into others self-caused.

He also knew you would forget to eat, going with what he would assume was days without eating and he wasn't wrong to worry, you knew better then him what you were doing to yourself, heck the only reason why you stop all of that was because one of your "buddy's" you had made along your few adventures had offered you some weed and from there well... Yah you knew where it went from there.

In a twisted way getting high was saving you as well as hurting you but you still felt bad putting Yoosung in this position. Having him lie to the other members about him visiting you all the time or having him cover for you when you'd go MIA for hours.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Hello!" you snapped back to reality "Oh umm.. sorry what did you say?" he mumbled something under his breath then spoke once more, "Where have you been the others had been worried sick about you! You wouldn't answer your phone or messages and Jumin almost went to check on you, I managed to convince him on letting me come check on you but only just!"

You felt nothing but guilt "Yoosung I'm sorry I just...i must have taken to much and my dealer gave me something strong-" he interrupted with fear behind his words "S-Stronger!!! You're not doing anything else right! You know our deal."

You shook your head and it took a bit to realize he couldn't see you, you must still be out of it, "NO! I-Im, not I just.. look forget it im here now im ok I'll go tell the other I'm ok. I'll just lie and say I was busy with work or maybe say I lost my phone" It took a while for Yoosung to answer, at this point you set your phone down and put it on speaker so you could use both hands to pick up bowls from the coffee table.

"You can't keep doing this...Jumin has started to take notices something off with you I don't know how much longer I can keep this up and.." he paused as if he was choosing his next words carefully "a-and I don't know if I should anymore." You froze in fear

"W-what are you saying" you knew damn well what he meant but you wanted to hear him say it. "I'm saying that maybe" he paused "m-maybe we should get you help and come clean to the other's I know they won't judge you if that's what scares you! We care for you and it really hurts me to see you like this I just... I just want what's best for you" You were at lost for words.

A normal person would accept this offer but then again a normal person wouldn't be getting high to forget the pain of losing a hacker they fell madly in love within a span of 11 days.

"Yoosung... I-" before you could finish your sentence the 2 bowls in your hands slipped and came crashing to the floor breaking "What was that? Are you ok?" Cussing under your breath you answered him "Yah sorry I just dropped some bowls im still kind of out of it hehe..." he sighed in frustration

"Don't pick them up I'm walking up the stairs right now."

"Huh? Why are you coming here?" you questioned him sounding a little annoyed "N-Not that I mind you coming over its just.. my apartment is a mess and well...I don't want you to see this"

He just laughed and you look over at the phone with a questionable look on your face. "I've seen you covered in throw up, a sobbing mess, bruised arm and legs and lets not forget that one time you where half naked because you were so high yo-"

"YOOSUNG!" you felt your face grow red with embarrassment "You said we never speak of that!" you heard him laugh from both the phone and your apartment door _dam he's already here he's quick._

"Ok ok, I'm sorry my point is well... I've seen worse so a dirty room won't make me think any less of you." You sighed while standing in front of the apartment door "Yah..." you end the call and open the front door "I know you have.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post the next but trust me the next chapter will be worst the wait! Well... Maybe anyways i hope you guys enjoy the story! Also if you guys wonder why Saeyoung broke off the relationship all will be revealed soon trust me! Until next time


	3. Unwanted Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I forgot to add it and it was too late to add it in so it became its own chapter sorry guys!

After a few hours of cleaning and rants about your safety, Yoosung offered to cook for you. You decided but he ignored you and entered the kitchen to cook. As you sat alone in the living room you entered the chat room for the sake of the other mental being.    
  
  "   " has entered the chat room"

  
**Zen** : Oh Thank God!! Where have you been!!!!

  
**Jaehee** : We were worried! Thank goodness you showed up.

  
Jumin: I assume Yoosung is with you?

  
"____": Hey guys! Yah Yoosung's here sorry for making you all worry hehe...

  
**Jaehee** : May we ask where you been? 

  
**Zen** : I was stressing out so much!

  
"____": Oh no Zen! Stress isn't good for your skin! 

  
**Jaehee** : I agree we mustn't let your skin be damaged. 

  
"____": We must protect your beauty! 

  
**Jaehee** : I agree!

  
**Jumin** : Don't change the subject. Don't distract yourself from something as unimportant as Zen skin.

  
**Zen** : Hey don't be such a jerk but he's right why been you Mia for a whole a day. 

  
"___": It's not a big deal I'm back

  
**Jaehee** : If I might add you've been becoming MIA for a while now 

  
**Zen** : Ever since you and Saeyoung broke up you've been doing this lots lately. 

  
"___": He has nothing to do with this and can't we just drop it?

  
**Zen** : Not being able to contact you for hours is one thing. But not hearing from you for a full day is another thing! 

  
**Jumin** : We're just worried about you.   
**Jaehee** : Have you eaten yet? 

  
"___": Yoosung making me something as we speak

  
**Zen** : Why is he cooking for you? 

  
**Jaehee** : He's been visiting you a lot lately.

  
"___": We like hanging out with each other... What's so wrong about that? 

  
**Jumin** : He seems to be worried about you. He even convinces me to have him check on you instead of me. 

  
"___" What are you trying to say? 

  
**Zen** : You two aren't together or anything?

  
**Jumin** : That none of our concern and even if they are that's none of our business. 

  
"___" It's nothing like that... really!

  
**Jaehee** : Then what really is going on? 

  
**Zen** : We're just really worried! Ever since well you know...

  
"___": I'm fine really It's just all these emails. They can get kind of stressful. 

  
**Jumin** : Speaking of the email I have another potential guess. If it's not too much for you to handle that is. 

  
"___": Of course not! My job in this organization is to gather guest after all!

**Jumin** : Well when I'm stressed I like to drink a bottle of wine while looking out the window enjoying the view. 

  
**Jaehee** : Mr. Han not everyone has the opportunity to drink wine everytime their stressed. 

  
**Zen** : Yah! Not everyone is wealthy enough to go out and buy wine like you. 

  
**Jumin** : I don't need to go out and buy them I have my own grape farm that produces wine after all 

  
*Zen ticked off emoji* 

  
**Zen** : excellently my point you jerk!

  
**Jaehee** : Aren't we getting off topic here? 

  
**Jumin** : I was just trying to help, unlike you Zen! 

  
**Zen** : What you mean! 

  
**Jaehee** : So how Yoosung doing? 

  
"___": He doing well I can already smell what he's cooking for here! 

  
**Jumin** : At least I'm suggesting a potential guest for the party. I haven't seen you recommend anyone in a while. 

  
**Zen** : I've been busy practicing my line and haven't had the time to look for any! 

  
**Jumin** : That's no excuse me and assistant Kang work every day and still manage to find the potential guest. 

  
**Zen** : Well I don't have an assistant I overwork every day! 

  
**Jaehee** : I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring me into this and anyways weren't we originally talking about ___ well being. 

  
"___": I already told you I'm fine! Can we please drop this. 

  
**Zen** : No we can't and I'm not done with you jerk! 

  
**Jaehee** : Zen is right we can't ignore the fact that you keep disappearing on us we just worry every since what happens and everything 

  
"___": Yah I know...

  
"Saeyoung enter the chat room"

  
**Zen** : OH! Seven! I mean Saeyoung it has been a while.

  
**Saeyoung** : Yah... been busy 

  
"___": Jaehee when you have time send me that the guest information Yoosung's calling me I have to go. 

  
**Zen** : Wait  ___ we're not done here!

  
 "___" has left the chat room

  
You suddenly felt like vomiting and could feel your eye begin to tear up little. After you and Saeyoung broke up he hasn't been in the chat rooms as much as before.

You assume the reason behind this was because he was avoiding you but you didn't really care at this point. You wanted to stay as far away from him as possible but you'd be lying if you said you didn't miss him. 

Honestly, you still loved him even if you hated him. Shaking your head you stood up and walked into the kitchen, Yoosung hasn't called you over but you wanted to distract your mind from what has just happened. Entering the kitchen you were greeted with the smell of was that Kimchi?

"I didn't know I had enough food in the fridge to even make kimchi," you said walking over to Yoosung who was hard at work cooking.

"Oh well, you didn't I well... Kind of went shopping for some ingredients on my way here"

He gave you a small smile which soon became a frown when he faced you, "Why are you crying?"

Taken back by his comment you brought your hand up to your face, touching your check you could feel your tears rolling down your face.

"Oh..." you forced a laugh "I didn't even realize it."

Yoosung turned down the fire and faced you putting his hand on your shoulders his face full of pity, you hated that.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking your head while laughing a little you answered

"It's stupid...really I just..." you glace down at your phone tears threatening to spill out, Yoosung must have understood because next thing you knew he hugged you.

Not expecting that at all you stood in shock for a bit then wrapped your arms around him and let your tears spill, "I-I," you tried to speak tried to say how much you missed him, how much pain you were in but with all the sobbing you were doing you couldn't say a word.

Yoosung's grip tightens on you as he waited for you to finish, this wasn't the first time he's done this for you he's done this plenty of times it was kind of embarrassing really.

After a few minutes of crying you pulled away using your arm to wipe away tears, you hated the face Yoosung was looking at you with, you suddenly smelled something burning

"Y-Yoosung! The chicken!" he quickly turned around.

"Ah! No no!" you couldn't help but giggle while you walked into the bathroom to clean up your snot covered face.

Sighing you splashed some cold water onto your face getting lost in thought _'after all this time he still has that affect on me ugh..'_ you close your hands into fists _'I hate this Yoosung shouldn't have to deal with me I hate that I have to make him hide this from the other I wish I was the only one dealing with this'_ you raise your head to make eye contact with yourself in the mirror _, 'even after everything my heart still beats for that idiot'_ griping your shirt where your heart should be you let out a small sob ' _this is so painful I don't want to deal with this! All he did was show up in the chat room god he doesn't deserve my tears'_

Splashing water on your face once more you dry off your face and walk into the kitchen to find Yoosung filling two bowls with rice this caused you to chuckle

"Now I see why the other's think we're dating" this caused Yoosung to almost drop the bowl he currently had in his hand

"HUH?!?" you grinned

"I mean you do care for me like one hmm what do you say Yoosung'" putting your arms around his shoulders so you could hug him from behind you whispered into his ear

"Want to date me hmm?" You felt him shiver and could see his flustered face from where you were standing you couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Oh God Yoosung you're too easy" he pouted

"Is it really that fun to tease me? ugh... Anyways do the other really think that?" Sitting down at the table you nodded 

"Yeah, I understand why they would think that but still if we were going out why would we hide it from them? No trust wow," you said that last party sarcastically as Yoosung handed you a bowl.

After a nice meal with Yoosung and a few hours of talking, Yoosung had to leave he was really hesitant to leave at first but you promise him you'd be fine. Now alone in your newly clean apartment, thank Yoosung, you sat on the couch and started to answer some emails.

Yes you were a drug addict but when you weren't high as a bird you were working for the RFA gathering guest for the party's, you always made sure not to get stone on the week of the party you love the members so much and if anyone found out about it RFA would suffer and you didn't even want to imagine what would happen.

Once finish you decided to change your clothes, a shower would be better but you were lazy oops, you open the closet only to be greeted with a box of stuff fall onto your head.

"Ouch! What the huh?" rubbing your head, you look down to see a bunch of stuff all over the floor it took you a bit to realize what they were, and when you did it you felt your blood grow cold.

Staring at you we're a bunch of items that were related to Saeyoung or once belong to him, the item that stood out the most was the white metal cat he had made for you back in your apartment days.

"Meowy? So this is where I threw you huh?.." you picked up the smell device and put it back in the box you didn't want to turn it on because you knew you'd end up a sobbing mess.

You then proceeded to pick up the remaining items from the floor which were a few polaroid photo of you and him, the valentine gifts he gave you and the red shit that you stole from him to use as PJs. You picked up the doll he gave you for valentine and as creepy as it has you smelled it, along with his old shirt.

"I miss you..." then without warning you heard a robotic meow which caused you to drop both the doll and shirt.

"Meow!~ I sense depression meow! Don't be sad god seven wouldn't like that meow!~" looking down you show meowy his blue eyes glowing in the dark, you always like that about him, he was rubbing himself against you while purring like a real cat would.

"Everything with being ok! God seven programmed me to this when you got sad!" then a voice message played and you felt sick you haven't heard Seven's voice in month's and now your hearing a pre-recorded message telling you how much he loved you.

"M-meowy S-Stop!" he did as you said then sat down looking up with his blue eyes "what's wrong meow~?" you felt that stupid pain in your chest again and the room suddenly was got dizzy.

"I can't take this!" then you bolted out of your room grabbing the nearest jacket and walked out of the apartment. Looking at your phone, through teary eyes, the time read 8:30 and you stood outside your door for a bit.

You knew damn well where you were heading, you were heading to one of your usuals spots when you got high maybe you'd see one of your so-called friends and do something together or just laugh in a corner somewhere honestly you didn't care you just wanted to forget the pain in your chest, you just wanted to forget Saeyoung.

Taking out some of your stash from your jacket, lucky you got the one with your stash inside, you started to roll it up to the usual form you came to know it by. Once done you took out your lighter and after a few tries lit the drugged filled cigarette.

As you inhaled the toxic poison you have come to depend on you started walking, normal you would walk to your usual handouts unstoned for you have heard story's of people getting jumped or even raped on there way there, but the pain in your chest was too much to handle and at this point you didn't give two shits if someone wanted to hurt you.

_'Doing me a favor if you ask me'_ you thought as you inhaled another part of your poison. Walking down the city late at night had become one of your favorite passing times the way the city signs shined and how peaceful some streets felt made you happy in a way, of course, you were out of it for most of these trips but still.

The sky and stars had to be one of the best reasons you loved being out late. You loved the way they shine, the way they were always a light in the dark in a way they were the only true friend you had when you did this to yourself.

Not far into your walk, you started to walk funny tripping over your own leg a bit and balance all over the place yet after you finished the first cigarette you went for other one adding a little more than you usually did begging your aching chest would disappear like it normally did.

Soon you found yourself in some random ally way, you must have taken a wrong turn somewhere but the state you were in now you couldn't even keep your balance so you sat down next to a garbage can and smoked the last of your weed making a note to get more tomorrow.

Time had no meaning when you were like this, was it going by fast or slow you had no idea and didn't give two shits all you wanted to do was forget, forget your name forget your problems, forget your pain, forget him.

"You won't leave me right moon? You'll stay and keep me safe?" you laughed as you continue your conversion with the moon for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got Jumins character right it took me and my friend a long time he's such a hard character to nail! Anyways next chapter we will be heading to the real story!


	4. Secrets

It was a busy day at R&C well... it was always pretty busy at the offices but today they were busy for another reason. The sky was cloudy and it was almost noon meaning it was close to lunchtime but this didn't stop Jaehee who was hard at work answering phone calls.

She was clearly tired well...she was always tired but more the usual and you could tell from a mile away, she had big dark bags around her eyes while the inside of her eyes was all red from the all the rubbing she had been doing. 

"Thank you for your report....yes.....yes I'll let Mr. Han know have a nice day." 

Ending the call Jaehee takes a sip of her favorite coffee her ears being filled with the sound of printers, the phone's going off, talking office workers and the occasional dropping of papers. She doesn't even have a chance to swallow her coffee before her phone rings once more, quickly she picks up and attends to the call as she does she begins to notices the sound of yelling and running and before she knows what's happening her office door is busted open. 

There standing at the doorway was an out of breath Saeyoung, his hair was a mess and he had huge bags under his eyes, even bigger then Jaehee if you were being honest, he looked around the room and his eyes finally land on her. He seemed like he was about to speak before security rushes into the office and take a hold of Saeyoung who struggles to get free. Setting down her coffee Jaehee sighs

"I'll have to call you back it seems something urgent has risen I apologies if you like I can connect you to another department or would you like wait until I contact you once more?" 

Saeyoung then begins to yells for one of the guards had picked him up, "UGH JAEHEE GET THESE GUYS OFF ME!"

Ending the phone call, in a hurry if we might add, she hurries over to him 

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please let him go I apologies if Saeyoung caused any problems but its ok for him to remain where here he is a friend and member of Rfa after all" 

And with that they hesitantly if we might add let go of Saeyoung who falls onto the floor out of breath from all the struggling.

"Again I apologize" and with that, they walk out closing the door behind them, hesitantly for they still didn't trust Saeyoung.

After the doors close, Jaehee walks closer over to Saeyoung 

"Saeyoung what's the meaning of this?

She walks closer to offer her hand so he can stand up 

" You know you can't just come into this department like that" Saeyoung only stood up ignoring her helping hand, fixing his glasses that fell off from the struggle. 

"Saeyoung?" once done fixing his glasses he walks right passed Jaehee slamming open the doors that lead straight into Jumin's office. Jumin, who was busy signing paperwork, only looked up with his usual cold emotionless face not even surprise to see Saeyoung, almost like he expected this to happen. 

Jaehee, who was baffled at the situation, quickly walked up behind him speechless.

"I knew it.." Saeyoung walks closer to Jumins desk "Here you are sitting on your ASS while she's MISSING!"

Putting down his pen Jumin tries to speak but Saeyoung continues before he gets a chance to 

"She has been a miss for two days Jumin... TWO FULL DAYS. I gave you one fucken job ONE and" 

He slams his fist on the desk causing papers to fall over 

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!!" 

Then silence... the only sounds that could be heard we're the ticking of the clocks and Saeyoung's loud pants from yelling. He was slouched over Jumin's desk with his face a few inches away from Jumin's. His angry golden amber eyes looking straight into Jumin's surprisingly clam blue ones.

After a few minutes of silents, Jaehee found it in her to break it.

"S-Saeyoung there is no way Mr. Han would have known this could happen... None of us would have..."

Jumin spoke eyes still staring directly into Saeyoung's "She right Saeyoung... we couldn't have known-" before he could finish Saeyoung threw the reminding idioms off Jumins desk, this cause Jumin to finally stand up from his chair but remained in the same spot.

"BULLSHIT JUMIN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

At this point Jaehee was worried and frightened for both Jumin and Saeyoung, she had never seen Saeyoung this angry no... She and never seen Saeyoung angry period, but that wasn't the only thing that concerned her something was clearly off about their conversion she knew Saeyoung well enough to know he wouldn't just come here to yell without a good reason 

" Mr. Han?" 

Silence filled the room once more as Jaehee looked over to Jumin. Jumin's eyes looked back at Jaehee and then return to Saeyoung's, his expression staying the same as ever, emotionless. Saeyoung then spoke in a cold angry whisper 

"Go ahead tell her... Tell her about everything there no use hiding this anymore." looking at Jaehee who only had a confused look on her face Jumin speaks.

"We don't know if it's them Saeyoung we…” he pauses looking like he's choosing his words carefully 

“We have to keep this quiet longer" Saeyoung who no longer looking at Jumin his head now hung low looking down at the desk and he doesn't answer. 

No one spoke after that, no one knew what to say, Jaehee had no idea what was going on and both Jumin and Saeyoung didn't want to spill the beans. No one knows how long they had been standing in silence but soon a knock at the door was heard, all three heads turn to the door and Jaehee was the one to answer leaving the room for a moment. 

Jumin used this time to speak again "Saeyoung... I know your worried" he spook while eyeing the door in cause Jaehee return 

"But we can't be reckless we aren't sure what happens to her yet so..." 

His once cold eyes look straight into his with a bit of sympathy  "Trust me and wait a bit more" Saeyoung only chuckle.

"I just... I have a bad feeling what if.." he shakes his head a little not wanting to think about the possibilities.

"I know Saeyoung I know… I'm worried about her as well she's my friend too after all so.." he puts one of his hands on Saeyoung's shoulder "Give me today and if I can't find anything I'll let you take action...ok?”

Taking a breath Saeyoung agreed “I'm sorry for causing a fuss oh and also” he slowly smirks “You should tighten your guards it was pretty easy to seek pass them” Jumin who was busy picking up the document Saeyoung had dropped earlier only let out a light chuckle.

“If I remember correctly I'm sure I heard some kind of commotion outside my office early” Saeyoung who was now helping Jumin pick up the remaining of the papers lets out a sigh.

“Yeah well... if it wasn't for me getting off on the wrong floor and some worker asking for ID I would have gotten here with no problem” Jumin didn't say anything only took a mental note to tighten up his security once this was in order. 

As Saeyoung handed back the documents he had dropped earlier Jaehee, who had been gone for a few minutes already, suddenly burst back into the office her expression full of fear and panic. The sudden sound of the doors opening cause both Jumin and Saeyoung to turn their heads and the sight of her caused Saeyoung to visibly shiver 

“Hey… Jaehee what's wrong? You look like Jumin just assigned you some new cat project” Jumin only scoffed in response. Jaehee who still hasn't spoken walked forward and that's when both Jumin and Saeyoung noticed her carrying a laptop which tucked between her armpit. 

“Assist Kang?” Raising an eyebrow Jumin suddenly felt a bit uneasy.

“Mr. Han, Saeyoung you have to see this  **_immediately_ ** ” 

Rushing over to the two Jaehee hands Jumin and Saeyoung the laptop and on it was a video waiting to be played. Confused by this Saeyoung looks over to Jumin who still has the calm expression that he always wore but something about his eyes didn't sit right with him . 

Setting down the laptop Jumin press play to the video in question while Jaehee looks away in disgust. The video plays and both Jumin and Saeyoung faces grow pale. Now they understood why Jaehee was acting the way she was and they didn't blame her.

The video seems to be recorded in some kind of basement but right now no one cared where it was being recorded all they cared about was what they recording and more importantly who.

There is the dead center of the screen was there lost a member who had been missing for two days now tied up to some kind strange chair and had been clearly been beaten up. 

“What is this!!” Saeyoung who was having a hard time believing what he was seeing a turn to Jaehee his face full of anger and confusion but before Jaehee could answer him a sudden voice begins to talk.

"To whoever is receiving his my names Alice but that's not important, by now you must be looking for you party counselor and dear friend well there is no need to or worry she's right here" As the two of them continue to watch the video as Jaehee only listens with her eyes closed.

Saeyoung eyes widen each second the video played until finally, Jumin shuts it not being able to continue watching the horrors being displayed in the video. Saeyoung, on the other hand, felt sick to his stomach he could still hear the screams of pain in his ears and the anger or the anger was out of control.

Jaehee who was still standing away from the laptop had her hands over her mouth as tears ran down her face and her body shivered in fear.

“ Saeyoung..” but Jumin was interrupted with the sudden holler Saeyoung gave.

“THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE'S DEAD THERE ALL  **DEAD!** ” 

Giving no chance for the others to speak he runs pass Jaehee nearly causing her to fall over and out of the room leaving the doors open and wondering eyes looking into Jumin office. 

“Mr. Han?” Cleaning her face Jaehee takes off her glasses and gives Jumin a worried look.“What do you two know and..” she turns her head to the open doors “Do we stop him?”

Jumin simply takes out his phone and makes a call turning his back to face the window.

“Yes hello, Yoosung? I need you to call Zen and come over to my office now” Walking over Jaehee gives Jumin a questionable look, not understanding what was happening  “We have a very important conversation to discuss.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be in that video hmmm?? I'm so excited for the next chapter! Originally this chapter was gonna be next but I decided to have this one go up first so hopefully the next chapter answer your question! Till next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

_ Click _ "That was eas...... Go tell him ........ Poor screw up.. yeah she is...drugged in the street..."     

You were coming too with the sound of someone talking but you couldn't make out what they were saying, you were coming in and out of consciousness, you must have passed out. Blinking you suddenly realize how cold and sore your body was, you tried to bring your hands to your face so you could rub your eyes open but you couldn't move them. You didn't panic though this was normal your body would sometimes be too weak to move when you came to, trying again you then could feel something around your wrist  _ 'Is that...it's that rope!?' _ panicked you snap open your eyes, a bright white wash over you, the sudden light hurting your eyes making you feel dizzy. 

 

It took a bit for your eyes to adjust to the new light over your head scanning the room you see two burry figures that seem to be talking to each other, they haven't noticed you have woken up, looking down you see both your arms bounded to the chair you were also tied up to. As best as you could, your neck was held back by some kind of black material making it hard to look down or even move your head, you saw all your wrist we're tied down with rope, your legs tied together and onto the chief, you sat on.Full of panic you pulled on the ropes only to have them rub on your skin painfully the two figures from before notices this and spoke voices deep and low. 

 

"She's awake go tell the other's." then one of them disappeared out a door you didn't notice from all the panic you were in. Pulling harder on the ropes you tried to ask where you are and who this person was but that's when you discovered you were gagged, muffle sounds replacing your words. 

 

"You know..." the person spoke and you realized it was a man. "I would have thought it be harder to get to you considering well you know but... You didn't put much of a fight well...you couldn't really anyways you did try your best though." Then it hit you the sudden memories all came flooding back clear as day.    
                                   ________   
In a daze you stared up at the night sky, the moon was behind a cloud and you had stopped your conversion while you wait for its return. As you waited you took the time to look at your surroundings and this is when you realize two men come into the ally way, as high as you are you still had a sense of what was good and bad and you knew it was a really bad sign so you tried to walk out onto the street but only end up tripping on your foot when you stood up. Giggling at your mistake you tried to stand up but you suddenly felt an arm go around you, one of the men had picked you up and was trying to put you on his shoulder but your flight and fight instinct kicked in and fear over took you causing you to kick as hard as you could, you never knew you could kick that hard adrenaline really is one powerful drug, he ended up dropping you and stumbling to your feet you ran scared out of your mind but while looking back to see where the men were you ran face first into a van so hard you could feel yourself getting a nose bleed. Your vision blurred and started darkening from what you were sure was you blacking out. You reached for your phone and tried dialing any number you could find but soon your vision gave out on you could feel someone picking you up and the sound of a door sliding open.    
                               ________   
Snapping back to reality you eyed the man hovering over you, that's when you notice the mask covering his eyes, again you tried to speak but failed poorly you wanted to know where the hell you were and what they wanted or were gonna do with you. 

 

"It's kind of sad really... seeing someone like you, drugged and alone I almost pity you but," he smirked which send chills down your spine.  

 

"Let's just say your gonna wish a drug problem was all you had after we're done with is." 

 

Just as you were about to try and talk again the door open and you see another figure enter this one taller than the others. He whispered something into the other person's ear and he walked out. 

 

"So our lovely guess has awakened I take it you have many questions?” he paused as if he was waiting for a reply but you were in no condition to talk and even if you were you wouldn't be answering any of his questions. That the answer only happens to lie within you 

 

“I'll be happy to answer any of them really! But first, I need you to answer my dying question that the answer so happens to lie in you." 

 

Suddenly the bright white light above you was moved out of the way and as your eyes adjusted to the dark room you came face to face with the man who was likely in charge of this whole operation. He looked very formal with a white long sleeve button up, over his button up he had a dark black vest and same colored dress pants. His brown hair combed back but what stood out the most from him was his green emerald eyes that popped out with his very pale skin. He leaned in closer, hovering above you inches away from your face looking dead in your eyes and then spoke: "Where is agent 707." 

 

Suddenly it hit you! it all made sense, and you couldn't help but chuckle, well the best you could anyways you are still gagged. 

 

"Ah, where are my manners you still have that awful gag on here let me." he walked behind you and you soon felt the gag come loose and fall around your neck, you cough a little and then speak. 

 

"Who are you guys! And where am I? What is this place!" 

The leader of the bunch answer still behind you, it made you very uncomfortable not being able to see him. 

 

"Tsk tsk one question at a time dear as I said before you'll get all your questions answered soon, but you'll have to answer our question first."

 

"E-Even if I did answer you how do I know you'll keep your promise?" The room fell quiet, fear struck you and you couldn't stop your body from shaking. 

 

"The lady's right gentleman!" The other men look at each other then back at him confuses  _ 'What is this creep doing' _ was all you thought when he reappeared into your sight 

 

"We have to show her that we keep our promises no matter what" one of the men smirked while the other chucked at his response.

 

"Alright I'll tell you who we are" he turns to face you "Or who I am" he leans in once again inches away from your face you could feel his hot breath on your skin, this caused you to tremble in fear, he seemed to notice because he suddenly laughs. 

 

"Name's Alice but I guess you'll know me better as agent Seven's boss." Your eyes widened in horror, Alice seemed to enjoy that because his smirk became wider and more menacing, leaning closer to your ear he whispers.

 

"Now answer my question dearly. Where is agent Seven we know you two have been dating I even found evidence of a marriage" he pulled back after that just looking down at you, green eyes looking straight into yours? 

 

You couldn't help but laugh, you laughed so hard tears came down your cheeks, whether that was from fear or laughing you had no idea, "So that's it huh? You idiots went through all this trouble on kidnapping me just to find Saeyoung? Ha! Well I have bad news for you, Alice, I and that agent of yours broke off 5 months ago heh...should have kidnapped me then if you ask me.." you mumbled that last part not sure why you even said it in the first place, you're sure you're still out of it. 

 

You lower your head in shame, the best as it could anyways you were still tied up, your hair hiding your eyes which still had tears coming out of it from the ugly reminder of your ex-lover. Alice then uses one of his fingers to pick up your chin so you could make eye contact with him "That's a shame, but" he grabs strands of your hair playing with it around his fingers. "Even if you two aren't lovey-dovey anymore you still know where he lives so I'll ask again and I'm being nice here so if you don't answer there will be consequences."

 

Letting go of your hair and grabbing your chin forcing you to keep eye contact with him he tells you again this time a bit louder. "Where is agent 707!" At this point, your body was trembling with fear and you pulled on your restraints a little trying to get away from grasp "I-...." sure you hated Saeyoung for what he did but there was  _ NO _ way you'd ever rat him out and you mean  _ never  _ why would Alice ever think you would? 

 

"I don't know..." Technically you weren't really lying it's true you knew where he lived but not completely, Saeyoung would always take you back to his bunker but you'd always pass out on the way or be spaced out looking at your phone so you didn't know how to completely get there and on top of that it was pretty far from the city so there was no way to see it from a distance. Alice just sighed shaking his head a bit. 

 

After a few minutes, he finally let go of your chine and clicked his tongue "Is that your final answer?" you nod and started to wonder why he was folding up his sleeves. 

 

"Gentleman"  Looking behind him and without saying another word one of the men left while the other walked closer to you and Alice. 

 

"H-Hey what's going on!?" Alice only nods as he turns his back towards you, the other men walking past him now standing in front of you. Fear now completely settled in, you once more pull on your restrains trying to wiggle out of them with no success. Then Alice snaps his fingers and before you know what's happening the man in front of you punches you, the force so strong your head was uncontrollably moved to the left and your breath knocked out of you. You cry out in pain clearly not expecting that. 

 

"I really didn't want to do this you see... I rather resolve thing with no violence but" he snaps them once more and once again you are punched but this time from your right side. "I need you to understand your situation here we're not afraid to get our hands dirty to get the answers we need and want so again" he turns around his hands neatly behind him. "Where is agent Seven?"

 

You only whine in pain shaking your head no as you felt the blood start to travel down your face "Very well I'm sorry dear you brought this upon yourself.” As he made eye contact with the man beside you he suddenly nods and then speaks. “Don't stop until the other returns" Than one after another you're punched left to right your face stinging from the pain and you swear you can feel blood dripping from somewhere besides your forehead. 

 

All you were capable of doing was cry out in pain as you got punched repeatedly. After what felt like ages, but really was only 4 minutes the door opens this, however, that doesn't stop the blows from coming. You started to cry and whine louder than before begging for your attacked to stop and after a bit, he did but after a sudden loud bang.Unable to control the weight of your head any longer you let it fall forward as you watch and feel blood fall from your face. 

 

"I said to stop once he came back! Are you some kind of IDIOT!? Disobey me again and I won't miss got that?" "U-Understood sir" Your head was then picked up once more by Alice's finger. "Sorry about that sometimes these idiots don't do as their told" you then notice a gun in his other hand and flinch uncontrollably he seems notices then speak again while a smirk on his face. 

 

"Ah don't worry this was that  _ idiot _ over there I won't use this on you...well yet anyway."  Walking behind you while still holding your head up, you can see both the other men setting up a camera and wondered why they even need that. After a bit, they bit they finish and Alice whispers into your ear causing you to shiver once more.

 

"Last chance take my offer or suffer the hell that's about to come." You breathe out a small never and he only hums. "Start the camera..." he lets your head drop while still standing behind you.  

 

"To whoever is receiving his my name is Alice but that's not important, by now you must be looking for your dear party counselor and dear loving friend. Well there is no need to worry she's right here." he forcibly lifts your head by the hair so you can look at the camera and you can't help but whimper in pain "I apologize if she looks a little well... different I didn't mean for her to get TO beaten up" he lets your hair go and walks to your side. "What I want isn't money if that's what you're wondering no not at all what I want as well... agent Seven to report to me so we can... Talk?.... you have no time limit to answer us but do know for every hour or so we don't have agent Seven in our hands well..I'll show you." 

 

You then hear Alice snap his fingers and you close your eyes tight expecting another punch but are greeted with cold ice water thrown all over you. "If you haven't already noticed what kind chair she's tied up to well your in for quite a shock heh... Turn it on." 

 

You then feel a painful shock all over your body, your body uncontrollably twitching and moving around trying to get away from the chair but only greeted with you pulling on the ropes rubbing your skin painfully. Your body jolted up causing the chair  The only thing you could do was scream in pain while moving around all over the place and begged them to stop, you begged them to turn it off and soon you could only scream like you've never done before. You could feel a trickle of liquid fall down your leg you release, even though all the pain, you had pissed yourself from the shocks you were getting. After what seemed like forever they finally turned off the electric chair and you could only sob in pain, your skin was on fire and still tingling from the electricity.

 

"Oh dear.. that was quite a show hope you enjoyed" Alice walks over to you and picks up your hand pulling down the sleeve to show your skin that's been burn from how strong the shock was "Smells like a barbecue in here doesn't it fellows?" Dropping your hand he walks towards the camera "Agent Seven we'll be waiting." You hear a beep followed by footsteps and a closed a door, you were left to sob to yourself. "This has to be a dream...god please let this be a dream..." You let your head fall forward and against your own will you drift off to sleep while still whispering begs about this all being a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I've been busy with school but spring break is almost here so I'll be able to focus on writing more! Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave ideas or a comment they really do help me keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed or if you have anything to say im new at writing so shoot!


End file.
